hunger games funny moments
by cjstar01
Summary: Chapter 2bout the hunger games with funny moments that I put in ok I'm all over the book.:-) :-) heads up bad grammer.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this just came up in my head yesterday, while I was grounded (i'm steal grounded but know one is home;)) so now i'm putting it to the internet.**

**I did not make up these people**

**when katniss finds peeta**

okay um you need to give me your under wear" said katniss

he he sure thing. I throw her my under I look at me dingaling. I was so hard. wow how did I not notice this. hey look at my dingaling, oh my precious is so al some, I bet you want some of it. then I stared to play with it.

**back in disrect 12**

"mommy, what is peeta doing?" said prim.

"well...he is... being a bad boy, yha, peeta is being bad. bad peeta." said miss everden.

**at the backery**

omg! peeta! you...your... where is the number to haymich?" said Mis. marlark.

beep boop beep ring ring

hello?

yes haymich, peeta's mother here, tell HIM TO STOP NOW!

ok don't yell at me woman! holy moly!

click

**in the arena katniss prov**

so I was working to get the dirt of and then a package came down. oooooo a package! than I read it

_peeta your mother said stop or **ELSE**._

WTF!**( ana, welcome to the family, have you seen the commercial?:))**

"peeta you should reead this."

he read it and all the color drained from his face.

"um...we should g-g-go"

**okay now for at the end were they anouced that only one person can go home. please enjoy.**

"WTF! that is some BS!" said katniss.

"you should kill me katniss" said peeta.

"no no no! never going to happen" said katniss.

" come on just kill me!" said peeta.

"fine"

"yes!"

"ok peeta any last words?"

" yes I love you and F**K YOU MOTHER!"

**in the capitoal**

"(gasp)" said the audance.

"well than peeta, that that was suprising. am I right?" said Claudius.

" yes(grumbleing)" audience.

**arena**

"peter did you realy just say that?"

"yes.i've been wanting to say that for a while.

**I hope you guys liked for bad grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so I coped a little from the book just to tell you were I'm at.**

there are murmurs of assent and then, to my horror,i heard the pack heading toward me. They do not know I'm here. How could they? And I'm well concealed in the clump of trees. At least while the sun stays down. Then my black sleeping bag will turn from camouflage to trouble. If they just keep moving, they will pass me and be gone in a minute.

But the Careers stop in the clearing about ten yards from my tree. They have flashlights, torches. I can see an arm here, a boot there, through the breaks in the branches. I turn to stone, not even daring to breathe. Have they spotted me? No, not yet.. I can tell from their words their minds are elsewhere.

" shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

" I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

" Unless she isn't dead."

" She's dead. I stuck her my self."

" Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."

"Yheah, we don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!"

An argument breaks out until on tribute silences the othere." We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" i

almost fell out of the tree. the voice belongs to peeta. Thank goodness, I had the foresight to belt myself in. I've rolled sideways off the fork and I'm facing the ground, held in place by the belt, but i totaly forgot about the bag and it fell to the ground with a loud THUNK.


	3. hunger games funny moments Chapter 3

**ruby blue thank you for your coments.**

crap!

"did you guys hear that?"

"yhea" they look around and see the bright orange bag, literly glowing up in the dark. they go towards it and looks around. _please don't look! please don't_ look! but of coarse they look up. they could barly see me but they saw me.

" well look at who we fond?!" said ! the canon went off. wll there goes the girl. then peeta comes back.

" hey guys who did we-" he looks up with a surpried face then a disaponted face that said 'Why katniss!why!?' "fine"

"hiiiiiiii pppeeeeeeeeeeeetttaaaaaaaaa! see you've joined a club." i said smiling." well, arn't you going to intduse your so called friends? " i waited for about 5seconds then looked sad and said" Peeta, i'm so lonely up here" then i did a fake cry with tears and said" this is too hard, and and people want want to kill me you, the love of my life, is tring to to kill me! Why peeta! why why are you tring to to kill me me. i i thought you said you loved me!" now i-m getting back on the branch" but i guse i was ronge!" for some reson has 12 knifes in my sleeping bag, so i pulled them out" i gusse we were both ronge!" and with that i killed all of them but peeta .i got down from the tree and went to peeta.i kissed him. the best hiss in the world then we pulled a part." only on of us can win peeta" i whispered and stabbed peeta in his hart. then i cut some of my hair and some flowers and put it in his hand over his bleeding out hart. i kissed him one more time whispering " i love you" grabed my pack bow and arrows all the knifes. all of their canons went of and i closed peeta' i ran of THE END


	4. this is the end:-) sorry Chapter 4

**hey guys i'm going to say this is the end of the story.(sad i know cry it out) so now i will focus more one the supper family one:) thanks for your help see ya later**


End file.
